Tan frágil como una flor
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Porque sabias, que a pesar de ser como era, ella era tan delicada y tan frágil como una flor. Una flor perdida y solitaria en medio de tanta soledad. Y tu, tu eras un joven rodeado de lujos y "amigos" ¿Como es que inicio toda esta locura?


**DISCLAIMER: SOUL EATER NO ME PERTENECE.**

* * *

Ibas caminando por las calles de Death city. Era muy noche, eran como las 3 de la mañana. ¿Qué hacías a estas hora en la calle? Ibas a verla, ibas a topartela casualmente en una de esas calles. Ibas caminando de manera lenta y con las manos en los bolsillos de tu pantalón. Veias al frente, observando la ciudad, oscura y con un aire tenebroso. Un ambiente perfecto para la ocasión. Te detuviste al verla. La vistes de arriba abajo. Ella estaba de pie viendote con esos hermosos ojos azules. Esos ojos llenos de miedo, tristeza y locura. Sus cabellos rosados se mecian al ritmo del viento que hacia. Su mano estaba sujetando su brazo derecho, su postura estaba erguida, vestia su tipico vestido negro. Aquel vestido que no dejaba lucir su figura. Caminaste hacia ella, acercandote a paso lenta. Observaste cada gesto que hacia. Al principio se tenso al verte acercándote pero despues sus facciones se tranquilizaron. Te detuviste a solos dos pasos de ella. Sonreiste y la vistes fijamente a los ojos. Ella miraba los tuyos, esos ojos dorados que mostraban seriedad y locura. Si, porque eso era: Locura. Se mordio el labio y rompió la distancia rodeandote con sus delgados brazos, hundiendo su rostro en tu pecho. Sentiste como se aferraba a ti: como si tuviera miedo de que eso fuera un sueño. Acariciaste su cabeza de manera tierna. Tratando de decirle que jamas la dejarias. ¿Cómo empezó esta locura? No lo sabes, ni tu, ni ella. Solo fue esa noche.

Esa noche en la que discutiste con tus amigos y saliste corriendo del lugar, corriste hasta terminar en un callejón oscuro. Te recargaste en la pared y suspiraste, un hombre se te acerco y quizo golpearte. Quizo matarte al reconocer que eras el hijo de Shinigami-sama. No hiciste nada, te dejaste golpear. Tal vez, muerto, todos dejarian de buscarte por ser el hijo de un gran "Dios". Justo, cuando el iba a dar el golpe final, alguien se atravesó entre tu y ese tipo. Abriste los ojos y te sorprendiste al ver como aquel tipo estaba en el suelo, lleno de sangre y muerto. Alzaste la vista y tus ojos se toparon con unos ojos azules, los cuales te veían de manera fría. "_Chrona"_ susurraste al reconocerla, ella sonrió. Una sonrisa llena de locura y deseos de matar. Tu respiración se volvió agitada, te pusiste de pie y observaste cada movimiento de ella. Quien, solo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hasta desaparacer de tu vista.

Desde esa noche, sin saber porque, ibas al mismo lugar. Con el deseo de encontrarla. ¿para que? Para darle las gracias. No, la verdad era, que no sabias para que la buscabas. Una noche, la viste ella estaba viendo hacia el cielo, con una mirada llena de tristeza y dolor. Desde esa noche, ambos se encontraban en ese callejón. Ese callejón que es testigo de cada platica que tienen. De cada abrazo, de cada beso, de cada caricia..

-Kid- susurro ella separándose de ti y viéndote con esos ojos azules que tanto amabas.

-Chrona- susurraste colocando una de tus manos en su mejilla y acariciándola tiernamente con tu dedo pulgar. Sintiendo, su delicada, piel. Ella era tan frágil, _**era tan delicada como una flor**_. Ella cerro los ojos al momento en que un ligero color rojizo adornaba sus mejillas. Sonreíste al ver tal escena. Acercaste tu rostro al de ella y posaste tus labios sobre los suyos. La besaste. Un beso lleno de ternura, apoyo, comprensión, delicadeza pero sobre todo amor. Ella correspondió el beso derritiéndose al tacto.

Tal vez ninguno entendería su amor. Tal vez nadie seria capaz de aceptar esa relación. Ni tu padre. Ni su madre. Pero, que mas daba eso, mientras los dos se amaran y se encargaran de mantener ese amor, en ese oscuro callejón. Los demás, los demás simplemente no importaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_¿Qué tal? muy corto, lo se._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Estoy pensando seriamente en si hago este one-shot una historia completa, no lo se. Lo pensare. _

_Gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leer este mini one-shot._

_Review?_


End file.
